Naruto: Naruto's True Love
by VisionWriter
Summary: A story about Naruto Uzumaki a 13 year old high school student, who loves a girl named Sakura Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

The sun slowly rises, birds begin to dance, people begin to awake from their slumber.

Welcome to "Konoha" a small city located in the Land of Fire. It is best known for it's warm climate, sandy beaches, and fairly small population of only 15,000 people.

Now the story begins of a young 13 year old boy named Naruto Uzumaki who.

"Damn it, I'm late!" Naruto gets out of bed, and begins changing to his school uniform.

"This is the last time I'm awake until midnight!" He brushes his teeth as fast as he can.

Naruto begins to narrate.

"Today is the first day of school, and I'm starting grade 8. I promised myself I would arrive at school in time, my luck is so bad".

He grabs his backpack, and heads downstairs to the living room, and is about to rush out the door... until.

"Naruto, your breakfast!" His mom Kushina calls out.

"Damn it, I totally forgot!" Naruto rushes into the kitchen and grabs a toast.

"You better hurry up, school starts in 10 minutes." Kushina tells Naruto.

"Yeah, I know" Naruto replies.

He takes a big bite out of his toast.

"By the way, where's dad?" Naruto asks.

"He had to leave early to work, there was an emergency". Kushina replies.

Naruto's dad Minato is a Commisioner in the Konoha Police Department. For the past few years, crime rates have been increasing in Konoha.

Naruto finishes his toast, and runs out.

"Remember to be home by 3:00 pm" Kushina yells out.

That was the time Naruto was suppose to arrive home since the streets of Konoha weren't safe during the evening.

"I know that!" Naruto replies back.

Naruto runs off to school as fast as he could, several minutes later he arrives at the school with 2 minutes to spare.

"I made it" Naruto tells himself.

Naruto sees Sakura who is standing next to her locker.

Naruto blushes.

"If only she knew how I felt about her" He whispers to himself.

Naruto walks up to Sakura.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto replies.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for next class" Sakura replies.

"Right, stupid question" Naruto says in a embarrassing tone.

Just then the bells rings, and everyone heads off to class.

Naruto and Sakura both have History class, they both head to class.

When they get there, they notice Sasuke is in their class.

Naruto takes a seat, hoping Sakura will sit next to him. However she sits next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, how was your summer?" She asks him.

"It was fine" He replies in a calm tone.

Naruto clenches his fist, his face turns red, he was about to walk up to Sasuke in punch him right in the face.

"Man, what does she see in that guy?" He asks himself.

The teacher finally enters the class.

"Hello, I am Kakashi Hatake, I will be your teacher".


	2. Chapter 2

After one hour, the first period was finally finished.

The school bell rings.

"Alright, don't forget to read page 5 in your textbook for homework." Kakashi told his class.

Everyone runs out of the class, and into the hallway.

Naruto watches as Sakura and Sasuke walk together in the hallway.

"So, how's your brother Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"He's fine." Sasuke answered.

Naruto sighs, and feels completely ignored.

"Man, there is no way in hell my luck could be this bad." He mutters under his breath.

After school, Naruto is seen waiting for Sakura by her locker.

"Man, where is she, did she ditch me and go home with Sasuke?" Naruto thought.

After ten minutes of waiting he finally sees Sakura arriving her locker.

"Hey, Naruto... what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I was waiting for you, I thought I could walk you home" He answered.

"Sorry Naruto, I told Sasuke I would be walk home with him" She told Naruto.

"Okay, so then I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" She told him before finally running off.

Naruto looks at her as she leaves.

"That's great... I guess" He said in a depressed tone.

Naruto runs off home, as he enters...

"You're late Naruto" Minato told him.

"By five minutes". Naruto replied.

"Konoha isn't as safe as it use to be, you have to be careful" Minato told him

"Alright, fine... are you done?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you acting like this, what happened at school today?" Minato asked

"Nothing.." Naruto answers before running up stairs.

Naruto slams the door in anger, throws his bag to the ground, and lays face up on his bed.

Naruto begins to to himself.

"I thought she was over Sasuke, she doesn't even try to notice me, like she does with Sasuke".

Sakura is seen walking home with Sasuke.

"Naruto could have tagged along as well, you know?" Sasuke told Sakura.

"Yeah, but he doesn't get along with you" She replied.

They both stop infront of Sakura's house.

"Well, looks like I'll see you tomorrow then" Sakura tells Sasuke.

"Well... I was wondering, maybe you and I could go out sometimes, if you don't find that weird" Sakura replies to Sakura.

Sakura looks at Sasuke in complete shock.

"You, and me... go out?" She asks, believing she is dreaming.

"Yeah, that's what I said..." Sasuke replies.

Sakura blushes.

"A-alright" She replies.

"Alright cool, I'll pick you up this weekend, and we'll do something fun" He tells her, before leaving.

Sakura closes the door behind her, and leans against the door.

"I must be dreaming... he actually asked me out" She tells herself.

Later that night, Naruto gets a phone call.

Naruto gets off his bed, and answers his cellphone.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" He asks.

"Naruto, you'll never believe what just happened!" She tells him.

"Uh... what's happened?" He asks.

"Sasuke, asked me out!" She tells him.

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard.

"He... asked you out?" He asked.

"Yeah, isn't that great? We're going out this weekend!" She tell him.

Naruto is silent for a moment.

"Yeah... that's great, I'm happy for you" He says in a quiet, and sad tone, he then hangs up the phone, and looks at the full moon.

"Maybe I should give up, I can't compete with Sasuke" He tells himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Then sun rises in the beautiful city of Konoha.

Naruto awakes, and gets ready for school, as he heads downstairs, Minato and Kushina are standing downstairs waiting for him.

Naruto looks at them for a moment.

"What?" he asks.

"We need to talk, Naruto" Kushina tells him.

"Okay, can you make it fast? I'm getting late for school" He tells his mother.

"We want to know what happened at school the other day" Minato tells him.

"That's right, you're acting completely different" Kushina tells her son.

"Nothing happened at school, you're just worrying too much" He tells his parents.

"Then what is up with your attitude?" Minato asks.

"Nothing happened, just leave me alone!" Naruto yells at his parents, before running off to school.

Minato, and Kushina both look at eachother.

"I think we should just leave him alone" Minato tells his wife.

"I guess so..." Kushina replies.

Naruto walks to the bus stop, and takes the bus to school, as he gets off he sees Sakura and Sasuke talking with eachother.

Naruto looks at Sakura for a moment, before heading into class.

"Hey, Naruto!" someone yells out.

Naruto looks back, and sees Sai, and Ino running up to him.

"Sai, Ino..." Naruto calls out

"Where's Sakura?" Ino asks.

"Well... she's over there" He points at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura, and Sasuke talking... Just what the hell did we miss?" Sai asks.

"Nothing" Naruto replies.

"I'll see you two later" he tells both Ino, and Sai before leaving.

"What's gotten into him?" Ino asks.

"I really don't know" Sai answers.

The school bells rings, and all the students head to class... except Naruto, who instead walks out of the school.

Naruto walks a few blocks from the school, and enters the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" the chief asks Naruto.

"Can I have a small bowl of Ramen?" Naruto asks.

"Sure, but shouldn't you be at school?" the chief asks.

"I don't want to talk about it" Naruto answers.

Later that day Naruto walks down the street of Konoha in silence, he approaches the beach, and sits down on a large seat big enough to fit five people, he looks at the beach.

"I wonder how deep that water is..." Naruto thinks.

Just then an old man comes up to Naruto.

"Say, young man... can I sit here?" He asks Naruto.

"Uh, sure" Naruto answers.

The old man takes a seat next Naruto, and notices that he is deep in thought.

"You're not thinking about drowning yourself are you?" the old man asks Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto looks at the old man.

"You have a long life ahead of you, don't throw it away, in time things will start to get better, trust me on that" the old man tells Naruto.

"What makes you think I want to kill myself?" Naruto asks.

"Because, I was once a lot like you, by looking at you... reminds me of how I felt back when I was your age, my life was difficult, I never had parents, friends, and I never had a girlfriend."

"But then how did you decide to live on? You must have had a very difficult life!" Naruto asks the old man.

"I once wanted to kill myself, and I almost did... but I came to realise that killing myself would mean I have given up on life, and that I have been defeated" He tells Naruto.

Naruto looks, and listens to the old man's lectures.

"Don't throw away your life, think about how it would make your friends feel, and think about how your parents would feel... live your life to the fullest, I promise you that one day your life will get better, just like mine did" He tells Naruto.

Naruto stays quiet for a moment, and thinks about what the old man tells him... he then smiles.

"I don't know who you are... but that for the lecture, old man... I think I understand what you're talking about" Naruto stands, and runs off.

Around 3:30 pm Naruto arrives home.

"Well this is it... man I am so grounded" Naruto tells himself.

Naruto opens the door, and walks in, and then...

"NARUTO!" Kushina runs to hug Naruto.

"You had us worried, the school called and told us you did arrive to school, where were you?" Kushina asks.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack, Naruto... you're grounded for a week" Minato tells Naruto.

"Mom, Dad... I'm sorry..." Tears drip down from his eyes, as he hugs both his parents.

"I promise to be a better son from now on" He tells both his parents.

"We're just glad you're okay, Naruto" Minato tells his son.

The chapter ends with Naruto hugging his parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto is scene walking in a crowd of people with Sai.

"I don't get you, just yesterday you looked depressed, and now you look happy, what is up with that?" Sai asks Naruto.

Naruto stays quiet for a moment, and starts walking.

"Lets just say things have been complicated with me" Naruto replies.

Sai just looks at Naruto while walking by his side.

"Does this have something to do with Sakura?" Sai asked.

Naruto stops walking, and looks at Sai.

"Of course not" Naruto replies.

Naruto, and Sai continue walking, just then Naruto bumps into a pink haired girl.

"Oh, Sorry I didn't-!" Naruto stops and notices it was Sakura.

"Oh hey, Naruto" Sakura smiles.

"Sakura..." Naruto replies.

"I've called you about four times, but you didn't answer a single call, are you ignoring me?" Sakura asks Naruto.

"W-well no, I-I was just" Naruto tries to explain himself, however Sakura laughs.

"It's okay, if you wanted to hang out with Sai, you could have just told me." Sakura smiles.

She turns to Sai.

"How's Ino?" Sakura asks.

"She's doing good." Sai replies.

"Tell her I said, hi, anyways see you both at school tomorrow." Sakura tells them, before running off.

"So, why didn't you answer any of her calls?" Sai asks.

"Don't worry about it, lets just go". Naruto tells Sai.

"The movie starts in 30 minutes" Sai replies back.

"Whatever, I just want to get the good seats" Naruto replies back.

After the movie ends, Naruto and Sai walk out.

"Worst movie.. ever" Naruto tells Sai.

"I thought it was decent" Sai replies.

"The dialogue was awful, and the acting was bad!" Naruto tells Sai.

"Well the effects were decent". Sai replies back.

"$10 Ryo down the drain" Naruto tells Sai.

"Well, the good news is, we'll have time to finish our homework". Sai tells Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess" Naruto replies.

When Naruto arrives home, he runs straight to his Bedroom, he undresses, and looks in the mirror and sees a dark figure standing behind him.

Naruto turns around, and sees nothing there, he looks back in the mirror and the figure returns.

"Who are you?" Naruto says in a startled voice.

"Don't you love her?" The figure asks Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asks, feeling confused.

"Don't you love, Sakura... Isn't she the love of your life?" The figure asks Naruto.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto replies back.

"Who are you, have you completely lost your way?" The figure asks Naruto in an angry tone.

"I don't know-!" Naruto is interrupted by the figure.

"Are you willing to lose the love of your life to Sasuke Uchiha?" Figure asks Naruto.

Naruto looks at the figure through the mirror in shock.

"Everyone has something worth fighting for, are you willing to fight for Sakura, or have you completely lose your way in the world?" The figure asks Naruto.

Naruto remains silent for a moment.

"I-I don't know" Naruto replies in a sad tone.

"In this world, there is only one way to survive... YOU MUST MAKE A CHOICE!" The figures fades away.

Naruto closes his eyes in sadness, feeling confused, and angry.

"Do I love Sakura, am I willing to fight for her love, Why do I feel so lost?" He thinks to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto stares at the stars, in silent, his eyes full of sadness...

"Sakura" Naruto says in a whispering tone.

He stands, and walks inside, lays face up on the bed.

"I wish you knew... how I felt about you" He says in a whispering tone.

Night passes and the sun soon rises, and the birds begin to sing.

Very soon the small town is full of people wondering the streets of Konoha.

Naruto is seen running down the sidewalk, with his backpack...

"I can't believe I slept in!" He says in a frusterated tone.

He finally arrives to school, as he enters the building he notices that the hallway is completely empty.

"Damn it, I'm late!" He rushes to his History class.

Mr. Hatake and the class turn to Naruto, he is breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I'm late!" He tells his class.

"That's a strike, Uzumaki, don't let it happen again" Mr. Hatake replies.

"Yes, sir" The yellow haired brat replies before taking his seat.

"Alright, like I was saying, we have a test next week, and I want you to study hard. Fail to do so, will end in a low letter grade, now how many of you would want that?" Mr. Hatake replies.

The class remains silent, and not a single student raises his hand.

"Good, I'm glad you're all listening" Mr. Hatake replies.

Class is finally over, and Naruto and Sai are standing by each other.

"Classes are becoming more difficult, everyday" Sai tells Naruto.

"Yeah, my mom already said I'll be off to boarding school if I fail any class" The Yellow haired brat replies.

"Sakura, and Sasuke seem to be having a good time together" Sai replies.

Naruto stares and then replies "...Yeah, I guess".

"Hey, Naruto... do you love Sakura?" Sai replies.

"I don't know" Naruto replies before leaving...

"You don't know? ...Okay I'm confused now" Sai replies back...


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura, and Sasuke walk down the street, both are holding each others hand.

"It's a great day, today" The emo kids tells Sakura.

"Yeah, it is" She replies back.

Sasuke turns to Sakura.

"What do you say we go to my house?" Sasuke replies.

"Are you sure, that's okay?" The pink headed girl replies back.

"Of course, my parents are out of town, and my brother is usually never home" He replies.

"Alright then, If you want" Sakura replies, while blushing.

Naruto quietly walks to his house, and heads upstairs.

"How was school, today?" His mother asks.

"Boring as usual" Naruto replies.

"Your god father will be visiting us, tomorrow" His replies back.

"WHAT?" Naruto yells in shock.

"THAT PERVY SAGE IS COMING BACK?" Naruto cries out in horror.

"Be nice, when he gets here" His mother replies back.

"Mom, you don't understand, that pervy old man is nuts, he nearly got me kill while doing his so called research!" The yellow haired brat tells him mother.

"You will be nice, or you're grounded!" Kushina replies.

"Also, I got a phone call from Mr. Hatake who said you were late" She tells her son.

"Oh, well you see... I kinda forget to-!" He tries to explain to his mother, but is cut off.

"Don't let it happen again!" Kushina replies.

Sasuke, and Sakura stand outside Sasuke's home.

"Well here we are" He tells his pink headed girlfriend.

"Are you sure, it's okay?" She asks.

"Of course" He replies back, while smiling.

Sasuke opens the door, and together both couple enter the house.

"So, you're finally home" A strange voice calls out.

"Oh, great" Sasuke replies in shock.

His brother comes out of the living room, and smiles at Sasuke.

"So, who's your friend?" Itachi asks.

"I-I'm Sakura" The pink headed girl replies nervously.

"I'm Itachi, I'm sure my brother told you something about me" He replies.

Itachi was a genius back in High School, he was also a great athlete, his favourite sport was Basketball, which Konoha High School came first in the 5 Great Country Championships 3 years in a row, thanks to his help.

"What the hell, are you even doing here?" Sasuke asks.

"Isn't it obvious? I live here" The older brother replies.

"Well, you're never home this early" Sasuke replies.

"Well someone has to babysit you, while mom and dad are gone" Itachi replies.

"M-maybe, I should go" Sakura tells them nervously.

"No, you can stay" Itachi replies, and then smiles.

The next day Naruto wakes up, and gets dressed, his mother calls him down to greet his god father, Jiraiya.

"It's been a long time, since I've seen Jiraiya-Sensei" Minato tells his family.

"Not long enough" Naruto replies under his breath.

"Naruto, promise me you will be on your best behaviour" Kushina tells him.

"Whatever..." Naruto replies back.

The door slowly opens and an old man with large spikey hair enters the house, as he's wearing a Hawain shirt and shorts.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm back!" The old man yells out.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto yells in shock, as he sees his awful shirt.


End file.
